towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
How it all began. "Wie alles begann."
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' center|700px Prolog: Donnerstag der 03.03.99.990 n.n.Z''' in einem Hotel in Iconox. „Dr. Demon es ist ist mir ein Vergnügen sie willkommen zu heißen,“ sprach der Agori in langem weißen Kittel, „was veranlasst sie dazu die Seiten zu wechseln?“ „Ich habe mich nicht eurer kleinen Minderheit angeschlossen,“ erwiderte der Archäologe sauer, „doch brauche ich Geld um mein Lebensstandart zu erhalten.“ „Ach so ist das,“ lächelte der Weißkittel und legte einen Aluminium Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch, „dennoch währen sie bereit für uns zu arbeiten?“ „Ich arbeite für den der am meisten Zahlt,“ sprach Dr. Demon und blickte auf den Koffer der im Licht der Sonne schimmerte, „wie es alle freien Archäologen tun.“ „Zehn Millionen in Bara Credits,“ betonte der Weißkittel und lächelte finster, „denken sie drüber nach, dass ist ein guter Preis.“ Dr. Demon erblickte die Geldscheine und dachte noch einmal nach. In diesem Moment stand Lilith in der Tür, die neunjährige Tochter des Archäologen. Ich möchte das du ein gutes Leben hast, sagte er sich im Kopf, ich hoffe du wirst mein Handeln eines Tages verstehen. „Einverstanden,“ bemerkte Dr. Demon und klappte den Koffer zu, „ich werde für euch nach dem Buch suchen.'' A'''m Sonntag den 27.03.99.990 n.n.Z kehrte etwas Ruhe auf der Ausgrabungsstätte ein. Auch wenn die Zeit langsam knapp wurde, gönnte der Archäologe dem Team einen Tag lang Pause. Nur sich selbst nicht. Er saß in seinem Zelt und studierte die Skizzen der Ruinenstadt. Es war nicht der Auftraggeber der ihm Sorgen bereitete, viel mehr waren es die Zesk. Sie erschienen drei oder vier Mal an jedem Tag. Es war jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sich seine Ausgrabung bis zum imperialen Rat herumgesprochen hatte. So zog er sich den Rucksack über und suchte alleine die Ruine des alten Archivs auf. Auf all den alten Karten Bara Magnas war diese Stadt nie eingetragen gewesen. Gründe hatte er nicht heraus finden können. Jetzt stand er vor den Resten der Wiederaufbauzeit Bara Magnas. Doch der Hintergedanke ruhte nur auf dem Buch. Vorsichtig stieg er die steinernen Stufen hinauf und in den dunklen Vorraum. An dieser Stelle hatten die Arbeiten gestern Abend aufgehört. Jetzt betrat er den Schreibsaal des Gebäudes. In der Mitte der Rückwand befand sich das Schreibpult und darauf lag ein dickes Buch. Unter einer Lage Staub und Sand lag hoffentlich der Grund all dieser Aufwende. Noch sorgfältiger als bei den anderen Exponaten beseitigt er den Staub und Dreck. Dem Buch sah man sein Alter an und auch die Umstände den es Jahrtausende ausgesetzt war. Doch jetzt lag es vor ihm. Eines der ersten Werke aus der Zeit der Neugründung. Langsam und vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf. ''Nachwort: Erfreut und gleichermaßen Erleichtert atmete Dr. Demon auf. Er zog seine Taschenuhr aus der Tasche und klappte sie auf. In der Innenseite des Deckels war ein Bild seiner kleinen Tochter. „Bald bin ich wieder zu Hause Lilith,“ sprach er gerührt und wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augen, „für deine Zukunft ist gesorgt.“ Kapitel 1: '''A fateful Decision "Eine fatale Entscheidung"' 'D'''rei Tage später am Mittwochabend den 03.04.99.990 n.n.Z. Dr. Demon lief vor der Haustür auf und ab. Jetzt wo das Glück zum Greifen nah war, packten ihn plötzlich Zweifel. Was wollten die Wissenschaftler mit dem Buch? Warum suchten sie selbst nicht danach? Zwei Fragen die den Agori seit dem Fund des Buches jede Nacht heim suchten. Zehnmillionen waren eine beträchtliche Summe, besonders für ein Buch das kaum für Biologen und Waffentechnik interessant sein dürfte. Besonders da das alte Wissen der großen Wesen als veraltet Galt. Doch so langsam begann er an der Aussage zu zweifeln, zumindest was diese Minderheit im Wissenschaftsausschuss betraf. Jetzt klingelte es an der Tür. Der Agori ließ seinen Besuch eintreten und schloss wieder die Tür. „Sie haben also das Buch gefunden?“ fragte der Mann in grauem Designeranzug und wieder lag dieses finstere Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, „wir haben uns in ihnen also nicht getäuscht.“ Dr. Demon nickte, „ja ich habe das Buch gefunden.“ Er holte es aus dem Regal neben dem Schreibstich und reichte es dem Agori. „Herzvoragende Arbeit,“ meinte der Anzugträger und blätterte die Seiten um, „perfekt, es entspricht allen unseren Erwartungen.“ Jetzt legte der Agori das Buch in einen Koffer der speziell dafür angefertigt worden war. „Schönen Abend Herr Demon,“ verabschiedet sich der Anzugträger und stieg in seine Limousine, „noch viel Spass mit den Zehnmillion.“ Der Chauffeur schloss die Tür und der Archäologe zog sich in seine Villa zurück. Als er die Haustür zuschlug, hörte er wie der PKW weg fuhr. Dr. Demon suchte das Zimmer seiner Tochter auf. Lilith saß vor ihrem Puppenhaus und spielte. „Ich habe es nur für dich getan,“ sprach er leise, „ich hoffe das es kein Fehler war.“ „Was ist denn Los Papa?“ fragte das Mädchen mit kindlicher Neugier, „bedrückt dich etwas?“ „Nein, nein meine Kleine,“ erwiderte Dr. Demon, „es ist alles in Ordnung.“ G'egen 9:00 Uhr Morgens verließ er am Freitag den 05.04.99.990 n.n.Z. seine Villa und fuhr zum Büro. Im Radio liefen gerade die Nachrichten. Die ganzen Tagungen des Wissenschaftsausschusses hatten nie so wirklich interessiert. Da es nie um Archäologie ging. Jetzt aber lauschte er wie gebannt. „Eine hitzige Debatte um Aqua Magna hat heute wieder für Spannungen im imperialen Rat gesorgt,“ erklang es aus den Lautsprechern, „Wieder geht es um die Bedrohung die von dort ausgehen soll.“ „Die Fürsprecher dieser Theorie,“ endete der Beitrag, „sehen sich gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.“ Im Büro angekommen lenkte sich Dr. Demon mit Berichten über Fundstätten nahe Iconox ab. Doch ging ihm der Nachrichtenbeitrag nicht aus dem Kopf. Er vernahm einen stetig wachsenden Gewissenskonflikt in sich aufkeimen. Er fühlte sich irgend wie Schuldig. Um 13:00 Uhr schaltete er die Nachrichten auf den Bildschirm. Es war die Wiederholung des Beitrags den er auf der Fahrt gehört hatte. Doch dieses mal mit Bildern. Jetzt erschrak er und ließ seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände sinken. Genau jener Agori, der ihm den Auftrag erteilt und das Buch abgeholt hatte, kündigte Maßnahmen gegen Aqua Magna an. Der Satz, „wir werden uns einen Überblick über die Geschehnisse auf Aqua Magna machen um geeignete Maßnahmen zu erarbeiten,“ ging dem Archäologen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Was habe getan?!“ sprach er geschockt, „ich trage die Schuld an alle dem!“ Auf der Heimfahrt machte sich der Agori schwere Vorwürfe. In seinem Kopf rotierten die Gefühle und Gedanken. „Hätte ich dieses verfluchte Buch nie gefunden!“ schrie er laut um nicht völlig durch zu drehen, „warum habe ich mich nur von Geldgier leiten lassen?!“ Als er zuhause ankam stieg er schweißgebadet aus dem Auto. Widerwillig schaltete er den Fernseher ein um die Abendnachrichten zu sehen. Er brauchte die Gewissheit, auch wenn sie ihn weiter schmerzen würden. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung traf zu. 1/3 des Wissenschaftsausschusses stimmten für die Maßnahmen gegen Aqua Magna. ''Kapitel 2: '''When the last Stone has fallen "Wenn der letzte Stein gefallen ist." I'n einem Büro irgend wo in Atero. Der Agori hatte die Domino Steine aufgestellt und wartete auf seinen Gast. „Schön sie zu sehen,“ lächelte der Wissenschaftler und bot dem anderen ein Glas Wein an, „besser hätte es nicht beginnen können oder nicht?“ „Sie sagen es mein Freund,“ erwiderte der andere Wissenschaftler mit finsterem Grinsen, „alles ist bereit um die Steine zum Fallen zu bringen.“ „Einen nach dem anderen,“ bemerkte der andere Agori und stieß den ersten Dominostein um, „haben sie den Auftrag hinterfragt?“ „Nein,“ lächelte der andere Wissenschaftler hämisch, „sie schicken ein Team im guten Glaube es sein ein Beschluss des ganzen Rates.“ „Sehr gut,“ freute sich der andere Wissenschaftler und leerte das Glas in nur einem Zug, „was ist wenn dass Ergebnis seinen Zweck nicht erfüllt?“ „Machen sie sich keine Sorge,“ bemerkte der andere selbstsicher, „wir haben mehr als einen Stein im Spiel.“ An einem geheimen Ort irgend wo in Bara Magna. „Sie wissen was zu tun ist,“ sprach der Agori in schwarzem Designeranzug zu einem anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch, „hier ist der Beschluss den sie brauchen.“ „Auch wenn es für ein Verbot zu spät ist,“ beendete der Agori nachdenklich, „versuchen sie alles um den Schaden so gering wie Möglich zu halten.“ Der andere Agori nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt des Dokuments. Nach dem sich beide Männer verabschiedet hatten, ließ sich der Agori wieder in den Bürostuhl sinken und las die Akte. Nicht gut, gestand sich der Agori ein, jetzt half nur noch Plan B. Mit einem Tastendruck gab der Agori den Befehl weiter und fuhr den Computer herunter. An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Die Türen zur Rüstkammer schoben sich auf. Zwei Männer und eine Frau betraten den schwer abgesicherten Raum. Ein jeder gab nun in der Konsole an der Wand einen Code ein. Die drei Agori legten die schwarzen Rüstungen an und nahmen die Waffen aus den Wandhalterungen. Zwei schwere Pistolen des Typs 380 A „Vergelter“, ein automatisches Gewehr Typ Phantom II mit Sturm- und Scharfschützen Modus, eine Drillblade Nahkampfwaffe. Zuletzt hoben die drei Agori die Helme von den Halterungen und setzten sie auf. Nun verließen sie den Raum. A'''m Montagmorgen den 07.04.99.990 n.n.Z. fühlte sich Dr. Demon so schlecht wie nie. Die inneren Zweifel hatten ihn zerrissen und nagten wie ein Parasit an seinem Lebenswillen. Selbst der Anblick seiner kleinen Tochter änderte nichts mehr daran. Die Nachricht, dass ein Raumkreuzer Richtung Aqua Magna auf gebrochen war, gab dem Agori den Rest. Jetzt hörte er Fahrzeuge vor seiner Villa bremsen. „Sie sind gekommen um mich zu holen,“ flüsterte er leise in sein Diktiergerät, „jetzt bezahle ich den Preis für meine Geldgier.“ „Wenn du dies hier hörst, mein kleiner Engel,“ sprach er betrübt weiter „sei nicht traurig oder zornig und sinne auch nicht auf Rache.“ „Ich allein bin Schuld an dem was mir jetzt widerfahren wird,“ beendet der Agori den Satz, „ich hätte es von Anfang an besser wissen müssen.“ Nun schritt er langsam zur Tür und ließ die Polizisten herein. Doch spürte er das sich noch jemand im Raum befand. Die Person musste auf anderem Wege in die Villa gekommen sein. Der Archäologe atmete langsam ein und aus, es hieß Ruhe bewachen um nicht den letzten Fetzen Ehre zu verlieren. Aus dem nichts schälte sich nun ein Executer in seiner schwarzen Rüstung. „Darf ich mit ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen,“ bat der Agori traurig, „bevor ich mich der Polizei stelle?“ Der Vollstrecker nickte und folgte dem Agori in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort nahm er den Helm ab. „Ich habe zwei letzte Wünsche an sie,“ begann Dr. Demon gefasst, „gegeben sie dieses Diktiergerät meiner Tochter und sorgen sie dafür das sie zu lieben Eltern kommt.“ „Ich gebe ihnen mein Wort,“ erwiderte der Vollstrecker freundlich bevor er den Helm wieder aufsetzte, „nun stellen sie sich aber der Polizei.“ Der Agori nickte traurig und reichte dem Executer das Diktiergerät und einen USB Stick. Langsam schritt er die Treppe herunter und ging auf die Polizisten zu. „Darf ich noch einmal das Bild meiner Tochter ansehen?“ fragte er die Beamten, „ich möchte sie noch einmal sehen.“ Die Polizisten sahen den Agori mit gerunzelter Stirn an und nickten. Dr. Demon blieb vor dem Bild auf dem Kamin stehen und sah es an. Jetzt begann er zu weinen und zog die kleine Dose aus der Tasche. Er nahm die Tablette heraus und schluckte sie mit dem Wasser aus der Blumenvase. Das Gift wirkte schnell und das letzte was der Agori erblickte war das Bild seiner Tochter. ''Epilog: Dienstag der 09.04.99.990 n.n.Z.' Der Schatten kam der Atmosphäre immer näher. Wie eine Stecknadel erschien der Koloss im Vergleich zu dem Planeten den er umkreiste. Der schwere Raumkreuzer setzte seinen Kurs fort und umkreiste Agua Magna weiter. Schier endlose Wassermassen bedeckten den Planten und trugen so zu seinem Namen bei. Mit jedem Meter kam das Raumschiff der Atmosphäre näher. Die Gegenschubdüsen aktivierten sich und eine kurze Vibration fuhr durch Koloss aus dunklem Stahl. Eine Luke öffnete sich und drei Objekte schossen nach einander ins All. Nun drehte der Raumkreuzer ab und entfernte sich wieder von Aqua Magna. Die drei Objekte drangen in die Atmosphäre ein und rasten weiter auf die Oberfläche des Meeres zu. Das Metall der Außenhülle begann zu glühen und die Kapseln zogen einen leuchtenden Schweif durch den Nachthimmel. Die Wasseroberfläche kam immer näher und schäumte auf als die Kapseln sie durchbrachen. Die Kegel sanken weiter in die Tiefe und mit jedem Meter wurde es dunkler. Die Wassermassen drückten auf die Außenhaut welche den Druck auf das mechanische Skelett übertrug. Der Tiefenmesser zählte weiter, 800, 825, 850, 900,....... Bei genau 1.000 Meter Tiefe erwachte das Innenleben der Kapsel zum Leben. Der kleine Raum füllte sich langsam mit Licht und ein starker Ruck fuhr durch den Metallkegel. Bei einer Tiefe von 1.200 Metern kam er zum Stillstand. Langsam begann die Kapsel wieder auf zu steigen. Das Licht des Mondes, das durch die Wasseroberfläche schien, wurde wieder stärker. Erneut schäumte das Wasser auf als die Körper aus den Wellen auftauchten. Sachte trieben die Kapseln mit der schwachen Strömung auf den Strand zu. Sie wippten mit den Wellen auf und ab bevor sie im nassen Sand zum liegen kamen. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten sich die Kapseln und Dampf entschwand in den Nachthimmel. Nun entstiegen drei Gestalten aus den Stahlkegeln und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. '''''Nachwort: Zur gleichen Zeit vor dem Standesamt in Roxtus. Lilith saß in Frederics SUV und hörte sich zum fünften Mal das Diktiergerät an. Das Mädchen hatte aufgehört zu weinen und versuchte die letzten Worte ihres Vaters zu verstehen. Frederic kam aus dem Standesamt zurück und hielt die Adoptionsurkunde in der Hand. „Dein Vater war kein schlechter Mensch,“ sprach der Agori freundlich zu der Neunjährigen, „letztendlich hatte er nur an dein Wohl gedacht.“ „Doch jetzt ist es Zeit für dich ein neues Leben an zu fangen,“fuhr er mit väterlicher Stimme fort, „du hast noch so viel vor dir, mit der Zeit wirst du alles verstehen.“ „Ja Daddy,“ erwiderte Lilith nicht mehr ganz so betroffen, „ich möchte mein neues Zuhause kennen lernen.“ Leise zog Frederic die Tür zu und fuhr los. Auf der Fahrt dachte er an das nach was auf Lilith zu kommen würde. Denn eines Tages würde sie selbst den Schatten ihres Vaters gegen überstehen. Hauprollen: Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Frederic Frost * D'ie Executer „Vollstrecker“ sind eine Spezialeinheit der Imperialen Militärpolizei. Anders als die normalen Soldaten und Elitegardisten sind die Vollstrecker nicht der Generalität unterstellt. Die Executer dienen alleine dem obersten Militärgericht. Sie kommen im Regelfall nur selten zum Einsatz da es einen außerordentlichen Beschluss des Militärgerichtes voraus setzt. Diese Beschlüsse werden nur in drei Fällen vom imperialen Rat in Betracht gezogen. Wenn die innere Sicherheit gefährdet ist. Der Verdacht auf Verrat und Korruption besteht. Wenn eine zweifelhafte Entscheidung innerhalb des Rates auf 1/3 der Stimmen kommt obwohl sie gegen imperiale Richtlinien verstößt. Die Executer werden ebenfalls dafür eingesetzt bestimmte Organisationen zu überwachen. Zu diesen zählen unter anderem die „Deep Core Soldiers“, die „Last Garrison“ und seit kurzem auch Teile des Wissenschaftsausschusses. Welche vom Militärgericht als „die Lobby“ bezeichnet werden. '''''Soundtrack: full|left|500px full|right|500px Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser